A Fire Inside
by SherBear.Apparatus
Summary: The first of three stories. He was the one who lit the fire inside his cold heart... SasuNaru, SasuOC


Ta-da

**Ta-da! My first fanfiction! I'll do my best to make this really, really good! bows Now, with that aside, please note a few things: **

**Do not expect any speedy updates or even a pattern in my updating process. I will try to stay one step ahead by writing a few chapters at a time, but I have heard it catches up with you anyway. sigh **

**I will try to keep everyone in character to the best of my ability, but you have to understand, in order for the story to be successful, I may need to tweak some personalities. My apologies to anyone who isn't happy with this! **

**Lastly, this is my first fanfiction. Don't come in here with ill-intentions towards me, or because you want to flame me. If anything, please provide me with constructive criticism for the benefit of myself, and the story. Thank you! **

**Oh, one more thing!**

**-Concerning my OCs, my very good friend Jordan (most of you may know her as VanityWantsYou) may provide some drawings of them! Otherwise, I will figure something out!**

**I believe that is it. Please enjoy my story! Don't forget to review! :**

**This chapter is dedicated to my bitch, Hunter. xD**

"The target will be appearing at the northeast end of the building. As soon as he is in your sight, take the shot." The low, rough voice sounded in Sasuke's ear.

"Got it," Sasuke breathed, peering intently through his sniper rifle's scope. His trained eyes quickly found the point where the target would be approaching, and took a deep breath. He would only have one shot, one chance. But Sasuke didn't have to worry about missing. If he did, it would be a first. That's why he was always sent on difficult missions, he was extremely well-known for his precision.

Sasuke's finger twitched slightly when he saw the target approaching the end of the street; he was anxious to get the mission over with. With every step the man took, Sasuke's grip on his gun tightened. Finally, the man took one more step forward…

Sasuke held his breath, and pulled the trigger.

"And then what happened?!" Kanone asked excitedly, interrupting Sasuke's explanation. The raven growled and gritted his teeth in frustration,

"If you let me continue—"

"Let me guess! His brains splattered all over the fucking pavement! Right, am I right?" The brunette would have sounded just like a child, if it weren't for his dialogue. Sasuke sighed heavily, what was the point of explaining his last mission to Kanone? He couldn't sit still for anything.

Kanone Mizuki was Sasuke's closest friend, and his partner on a lot of their missions. He was always grinning or laughing, an odd attribute for a hitman. Maybe that was why he could easily trick many of the targets, making them think he was just a regular, cool guy. He had friendly, trusting eyes, though those very eyes had seen terrible things before. Sasuke had always been concerned that his friend repressed a lot of bad memories, because he never once showed any sign of anguish.

Kanone's loud laughter suddenly broke Sasuke out of his trance-like state, "I wish I could have been there! Taski hasn't sent me on a mission in forever," his grin suddenly vanished at the last statement and he grumbled. Sasuke shrugged,

"Don't worry. Maybe he is giving you a break," Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck tiredly, "You should be grateful, Taski has been working me to death." Kanone leaned forward, resting his head in his hands,

"Well Taski doesn't let me do _anything._ He's just like this damned government…"

Oh yes, Kanone was also a hardcore anarchist.

"You are always bad-mouthing the government," Sasuke leaned back into his chair, "You realize that you really don't have it bad at all." Kanone snorted,

"Really now? Enlighten me."

"Well," Sasuke took a deep breath, "You go around shooting people in the head for a living, without any type of consequence; in fact you only get punished if you _don't _kill the guy. You have your own place, nice stuff, and money. How's that for enlightenment?" Kanone nodded,

"That's all good and fine, but I still don't get to walk around naked in public." Sasuke twitched,

"Why the hell would you want to do that?"

"I don't need a reason," Kanone stood up from his seat, "If I want to take off my clothes and run through a preschool playground, then I should be allowed to." Sasuke's nose wrinkled in disgust,

"Ew."

"Whatever, Sasuke, you know it's hot." He snatched his jacket off the back of the seat, "I have to go now, darling. Business to take care of." With that he started to exit the coffee shop,

"See ya." Sasuke waved.

"Later, ho." Kanone grinned, walking out the door. The raven-haired man watched Kanone step onto the sidewalk and start down the path, and he wondered absentmindedly where he was going.

Sasuke jumped when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket unexpectedly. Not a moment later it flashed to his ear,

"Yeah?" he answered calmly.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's cheery voice entered his ear, "What's up?" Sasuke stood up, picking up his jacket.

"Not much, just finished up my last assignment of the day. What about you?" he replied.

"Hmm, well I went to the store and bought some more tomatoes—"

"What time can I come over?" Sasuke cut her off, suddenly having an intense craving for a juicy tomato. Sakura's cute giggle sounded in his ear,

"Whenever you can. Want to stay the night?" she asked excitedly, and Sasuke nodded,

"Sounds good to me. I'll be over a little later." He told her.

"Okay! Bye, Sasuke-kun!"

Then the phone clicked off.

Sasuke put his phone back in his pocket and exited the coffee shop, walking the opposite way Kanone had taken. He stomach growled in anticipation; he could already taste that ripe, juicy tomato.

Sakura Haruno had been one of Sasuke's closest friends since early childhood; he had lived next to her in their neighborhood. For a long time, Sakura had had a crush on Sasuke, even into their late teenage years, but Sasuke had made it exceptionally clear that he only wanted to share a friendship with her, and nothing more. Over time, Sakura had accepted that, and now deeply cherished their good friendship; much like Sasuke did. Sasuke had always seen Sakura as a little sister.

It was at that moment, something caught Sasuke's eye: a delicious looking strawberry shortcake, sitting in the window of a bakery. He smirked to himself; Sakura was a sucker for anything with strawberries on it. He shrugged and walked into the bakery, asking for the cake to go.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Taski Mowry sat at his desk, grumbling as usual. Being the head of a powerful, underground organization wasn't as glamorous as you would think, especially when the assignments you gave your employees failed. His dark eyes glanced over progress reports of several hitmen that worked for him, one of them belonging to Sasuke, and another belonging to Kanone. He had to admit, they were two of his best hitmen, and their solo missions always went smoothly. Although, when he sent them on missions as a pair, something always seemed to go wrong…

Three sharp raps on the door broke Taski from his thoughts.

"Come in," he said firmly, his voice gruff with exhaustion from the day. He scowled when he saw Kanone's grinning face poke out from the door.

"Hey Taski," he walked into the large office, closing the door behind him, "What's up?" Taski raised a brow,

"Don't you talk to me like I'm your buddy. Show some damn respect." He grumbled, rubbing his temples. Kanone's grin grew wider,

"Long day?" he guessed, leaning against the wall. Taski leaned back in his computer chair,

"You bet your ass," he replied, pulling a cigarette pack out of his pocket, "I've got two mission failures on my hands." Kanone waltzed over to Taski's desk, sitting on the edge of it,

"So what? Just kill the guys another day." Taski glared at Kanone,

"It doesn't work like that, idiot. Not only are those guys gonna be guarded and watched closely, if _my _boys don't watch their back, they'll be taken into custody, and lord knows what will happen then!" he lit up his cigarette and took a long drag of it.

"Just chill for a minute." Kanone told him, facing him completely, "You know, this much stress isn't good for a guy. I think I see some gray hairs coming in." He flashed his trademark grin, and Taski couldn't help but crack a smile,

"Bite me." He replied, tapping the ashes off his cigarette. "Either way, this situation isn't good. We'll have to lay low for a while—"

"Aw, Taski!" Kanone complained, hopping off the desk, "I want to shoot someone!" Taski chuckled,

"Kanone, there will be tons of chances for missions, but right now isn't a good time." He explained, gesturing towards the progress the reports scattered about on his mahogany desk. Kanone pouted and folded his arms across his chest. Taski shrugged and started rummaging through a drawer,

"Hey, next time you see Sasuke," he pulled out an envelope and handed it to Kanone, "Give him this." Kanone shook it gently and held it up to the light.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"It's his pay for his last mission. And… other important things." He ended the statement quietly, but Kanone didn't seem to notice. A sly smile started to form on the brunette's face, but Taski caught that,

"Don't you even think about spending Sasuke's money, he earned it!" the man growled, and Kanone pouted again,

"Well, maybe if you let me go on more missions…" he started; put Taski cut him off by raising his hand,

"I already told you I can't. And I still pay you at the end of every week; probably more than I should." He informed Kanone, switching his attention to his laptop that way always near him. Kanone stomped his foot impatiently, much like a child would,

"Taski!" he complained, and the said man groaned,

"Kanone, if you are going to complain, get out of my office. I'll see you tomorrow." He pointed to the door without taking his eyes off his laptop, and Kanone grumbled, walking out the door angrily.

_What a cunt!_ He thought, fuming, _He hasn't given me a mission in at least three weeks, this is getting ridiculous! _

He then looked at the envelope in his hand, a smile forming again,

_Well, I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't mind if I bought myself something to help ease my sorrow. _He snickered to himself, walking down the hallway.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke stood in front of Sakura's apartment, and knocked quickly on the door. She didn't live in the best neighborhood, and he didn't want to shoot anyone, in case someone tried to shank him or something…

"Coming!" Sasuke heard Sakura call to him, followed by light footsteps in the door.

Sakura unlocked and opened the door, grinning. Her light pink hair was in a loose ponytail, and she was already in her Hello Kitty pajamas.

"Hi Sasuke-kun, come in!" she greeted him, pulling him gently into the apartment gently. Once he was in, Sakura shut the door tightly, locking it. Sasuke stood in the middle of the apartment, and sighed pleasantly. Sakura's home always smelled like vanilla and cinnamon, because she was always baking cakes and other sweet treats. Then Sakura noticed the bag in Sasuke's hand,

"Sasuke-kun, what is that?" she pointed to the bag, and Sasuke turned around to face her, holding it out.

"Just a little something I picked up for you." He handed the bag to her, and she took it, opening it quickly. As soon as she did, she beamed with happiness,

"Strawberry shortcake!" she squealed with joy, bouncing up and down in place. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sasuke tried to hide a smile; she was so damn cute when she was happy. But then again, she was almost always happy.

"You're welcome." Sasuke told her, taking off his jacket, "I can just crash on the couch, right?" he asked, and Sakura nodded, taking the cake into the kitchen.

"Wherever you want is fine, Sasuke-kun. But I don't plan on sleeping tonight." She informed him, and Sasuke smirked.

"That's what you always say, and you end up falling asleep before me." He sat on the couch, taking off his shoes. He sighed deeply, leaning back into the comfortable couch. He was very thankful he had such nice places to go, and such good friends. He always felt completely at ease when he was with Sakura. He had always thought she had some kind of calming aura. Not a moment later, the pink-haired girl returned, with a plate of goodies. She sat on the couch next to Sasuke, criss-crossing her legs.

"What's this…?" Sasuke asked, looking at the large plate that had a few different looking cake slices on it. Sakura giggled,

"Some new cakes I made, silly! I want you to help me taste them." She whipped out two small forks, handing one to Sasuke. He sighed, taking the fork,

"You know I don't like sweets." He told her, and she pouted cutely,

"Sasuke-kun, don't be like that. I worked hard to make these. If I am ever going to become a baker, I need to start small, like this!" at those last two words, she poked her fork into what looked like carrot cake, and popped it into her mouth, chewing slowly. Sasuke shrugged and mimicked her, with the same piece.

"It needs..." Sakura pondered, swallowing the cake down, "Less sugar. And it's not moist enough." She tried another piece, while Sasuke was still on the carrot cake.

"I think its good Sakura," he told her, "Best carrot cake I've ever had." She smiled at him, taking a bite of the chocolate cake,

"You're so sweet, Sasuke-kun. Thank you."

Suddenly, the door knocked, making both of them jump slightly. Sakura hopped off the couch, skipping over to the door. She peered into the peephole, and smiled, starting to open the door. Sasuke looked at her,

"Who is it, Sa—"

"Yo!" Kanone shouted happily, walking into the apartment. Sasuke groaned, and Sakura giggled.

"It's good to see you, Kanone." Sakura told her, shutting and locking the door again. Kanone grinned at her,

"It's always good to see you, Sakura." He replied, shrugging out of his jacket. "Having ourselves a little sleepover here, eh?" Sakura nodded, taking Kanone's jacket and hanging it over a nearby chair,

"Yes, and you are just in time to help taste some of my new cakes." She pointed to the plate that was now in Sasuke's hands. Kanone suddenly grew very excited,

"You made new cakes?" he asked eagerly, and Sakura nodded, giggling. Sasuke held the plate out in front of him,

"Help yourself." He informed his friend, who happily walked over to the couch.

"I'll go get you a fork." Sakura told Kanone, skipping into the kitchen. Suddenly, realization hit Kanone, and he pulled the envelope out of his pocket,

"This is for you, my lord." He spoke in a deep voice, and Sasuke raised a brow, snatching it out of his hand. Kanone snickered.

"What is it?" he asked, and the brunette hopped onto the couch, lounging comfortably.

"It's your pay, Taski told me to give it to you." He yawned, grabbing the remote control for the T.V. off the coffee table in front of them. Sasuke glowered at Kanone,

"It's open."

"I know." Kanone replied, trying to hide his smirk. "Man, I had this _really_ good banana split on the way here…" he then couldn't contain himself, and started laughing. Sasuke fumed,

"You spent my money?!" he growled. "You son of a bitch!" he tackled Kanone off the couch, and the both fell to the ground, trying to pin each other. Sakura walked back into the room, and burst into a fit of giggles at the sight.

This was how life was for Sasuke Uchiha. But little did he know his life was about to spiral out of control; whether he wanted it to, or not.

**End of chapter 1.**

**Review, review, review! That option is there for a reason! xD**


End file.
